New York's Call
by Obsessivefan29
Summary: Kurt had been rejected from NYADA. He didn't get in. Was this even possible? This had been his entire life's plan. But New York was still calling to him. He just had to try and find a way to get there...
1. Change

**Hey Guys**

**So this is my first story. It came to me when I realised there was no idea of where Kurt was going to go next and the hiatus was too long for me to wait! So here's my idea of where it could go **

**Reviews greatly appreciated, as I'm not sure whether to continue it or if it's any good!**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Amy 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

To exist, we must change. To live, we must change. To survive, we must change.

Change. Such a simple word but so many definitions, meanings, and complications.

'The process of becoming different.'

Everyone has to change, it's as common as the rate we rotate our clothes. Sometimes we don't even notice. Changes can be subtle. But sometimes they are obvious. Although we are still the same person, we are not in any way the same person we were when we were younger. Kurt knew he had changed. He knew there had been massive changes to his life, to his lifestyle and to his personality.

His fashion sense, although still as vibrant and unique as ever, he wore the clothes with more confidence. He had opened up about his sexuality, even though most people already knew, including his Dad, it had taken a huge step for him to admit it. He was much stronger than he used to be, his confidence was a great deal higher than it was when he started McKinley, and for that he would always be grateful to Glee Club and Dalton for making him the man he was at his graduation. He had come so far from that shy, quiet, in the closet, bullied boy to a mature, confident, openly gay, in love man, and he loved that change.

But this change, it was not what he expected, not what he wanted, not what he had planned for.

NYADA didn't want him… how was that possible? With everything he'd gone through, everything he'd overcome and everything he'd accomplished and yet still, STILL he wasn't what NYADA had required. Rachel had got in. Rachel had choked, stalked, and still got in. Yet him, with his skills, his passion, the non-conventional song he had sung, he had failed. Failed. Kurt Hummel had failed.

He had never failed before. He prided himself on being the best he could be, maybe he didn't get all the solos in Glee Club, and maybe he wasn't the most popular boy but he did everything he could to the best of standards. But this, this feeling of failure was taking hold of him. His Dad and Carole had taken Finn up to the army base, and were staying with him for a couple of days so as to get everything sorted after Kurt insisted he was fine, and they should go. But truth be told he wasn't.

They had left two days ago and since then Kurt had barely eaten, barely moved from his bed where he stayed curled up in a ball. His phone was on his dresser, as far away from him as possible. It had been going off every half an hour with a new message, or a new missed call from Blaine trying to get through to him, or Rachel trying to talk to him. But he just couldn't… he just couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Talking about it made it real, talking about it meant admitting his failure, talking about it meant admitting defeat. He stayed on his bed alternating behind crying his eyes out to the point where all the came out were dry rasps, or being so angry he would attack the pillows to try and get it out. He couldn't take it. He didn't fail. He shouldn't have failed. His audition was amazing, everyone had said so. This was his dream, everything he had ever wanted, was to get to Broadway, and that had just been ripped so easily away from him. It was what he had promised his mum.

His mind wandered back to that conversation with his mum as the exhaustion hit him, and he fell into a restless sleep.

'_Mum I'm home.' He yelled as he walked into the house that morning. _

'_Hi honey, how was your day?' his mum called back from the front room._

_Kurt followed her voice and walked through the kitchen into the front room. His mum was sat on the sofa and as she heard him approach she turned around. He did a double take. She looked as beautiful and as caring as she always had to him, but in her eyes he could see fear and pain, and in her face he could see the weakness that she had so carefully tried to hide from him. His dad had sat him down the night before and told him that mum wasn't very well at the moment so to just be careful. But he hadn't explained how ill she really was. As soon as she saw the terror in his face at the pain his mum was going through, the expression and the fear was gone and she was her happy self once again. But it was the conversation that followed that would never leave him._

'_Kurt, sweetie come and sit down with me for a minute. I need to talk to you.'_

_He walked around the sofa and sat next to her leaning on her shoulder._

'_Now I'm guessing your dad spoke to you last night but I just wanted to make sure you're okay.'_

'_Mum I'm fine you don't have to worry about me, I'm big and strong just like dad' Kurt said with a cheeky grin on his face._

'_Yes you are' she said kindly smiling back. 'But I want to know what you want, what your hopes and dreams are, where you want to be in the future? Because I know it's not in your Dad's auto shop.'_

_Kurt stared up at her in surprise; he had never said that before, he had never even let on. He of course didn't want to end up working in a garage like his dad, but he hadn't known how to tell his parents. _

'_I know Kurt; I know you don't want to be like your dad, you've always had big dreams'_

'_I want… I want….' He didn't know how to say it; he didn't want to stress her out further than he could already tell she was, he just wanted to make her happy. 'I need to get out of Lima. I want to go to New York… I want to make something of my life, be someone other people can look up to and want to be like, I want to act and sing and dance and perform.' It all came out in a rush, he hadn't meant it to, and once he had started he just couldn't stop. 'I don't want to play sports or learn engineering, I want to be free, to perform to let my emotions show in a song, to move people who watch m. But it's a silly dream. I know it is, I could never be that confident of talented as to get there, I … I … I just want to make you proud of who I am.' At the end of his speech, there were tears pouring down his face. _

'_I will always be proud of you honey. No matter what you do or who you become I will always be proud of what you've done. I think that's a remarkable dream and that you will get there. You should never ever doubt yourself, you are my amazing little boy and your father and I believe in you. We always will. You have the strength and the incredible talent to get there. I want you to promise me that you will try, try your very hardest to get there, to not give up and to make sure this happens. Can you do that for me Kurt?'_

'_But mum we have all the time in the world to talk about this, when I get older and this is closer.'_

'_Kurt sweetie, I just need you to promise me you will try'_

'_Okay I promise, I will… I will try for you'_

_Two weeks after this conversation, his mother died. At her funeral, he gave a speech that moved everyone in the church to tears including himself. He told them of the love his mother had given him, of the memories he had that he would never forget, and of the powerful woman that she was, how she had affected everyone who knew her, and he was glad to call her his mother. And at the end of his speech he said two words, two words that meant nothing to the entire of the church but was his way of telling his mum he would never forget their conversation. He would never stop trying. Those words? 'I Promise.'_

_This was 8 years ago. _

_End of Flashback_

When Kurt awoke the next morning, he knew what he had to do. He couldn't break that promise, not to her, not after all this time and all he'd been through. For the first time in 3 days, he got up off the bed and he made his way to the shower. Half an hour later he emerged dressed in his usual flamboyant attire and headed downstairs for some food. He couldn't face his phone. Not yet but food seemed like the right step. He made himself pancakes with banana and chocolate sauce and immediately felt a whole tonne better! He wasn't big headed or anything but he made the best pancakes ever!

But no matter how good his pancakes were, he knew he had to face the real world, so with his second cup of coffee that morning he made his way slowly up the stairs to where his phone lay.

He picked it up and sat on his bed. _Here we go_ he thought to himself.

78 missed calls.

154 Text Messages.

Wow his friends really did care. He had 49 missed calls and 98 text messages from Blaine. Blaine. He cared so much about him. He was the best thing that had ever happened to Kurt and he had blocked him out. Blaine loved Kurt more than Kurt loved coffee which was saying something in Kurt's mind. He hadn't meant to block Blaine out, he just couldn't face those gorgeous brown pools that Kurt was constantly getting lost in, that would have been filled with sadness, worry, and so much care. He knew he had to call him, but he didn't know where to begin... But his love for Blaine was stronger than he had ever realised before, he couldn't lose anyone else that he loved. So he dialled.

Blaine answered on the second ring. 'KURT? Kurt? KURT o my Gosh is that you? Are you okay? What happened? Where have you been? What have you been up to? Talk to me! Say….

'Blaine … hi…. I'm Sorry. This NYADA thing it… it… I don't know it just hit me harder than I thought it would. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you or to scare you or anything. I love you.

'I love you too'

And Kurt smiled for the first time in what felt like an age.

'Anyway I was ringing to ask if you fancy meeting up for coffee? I could do with talking something through with you.'

'Of course! I'll see you in half an hour?'

'Yea see you then. Love you'

'Love you more.'

'Love you most.'

And Kurt hung up. He knew it was sad but Tangled was one of their favourite films… so the used the quotes in everyday life.

He checked his phone again, feeling a whole lot better about things after just hearing Blaine's voice. The majority of the rest of the texts were from Rachel, begging his forgiveness and that New York wasn't the same without him, and that she really needed to talk to him. He knew he should ring her, but that felt like an extra step he wasn't ready for yet. And so he got ready for his coffee date with Blaine with a smile on his face, knowing that he had a new plan, a new way to go and all he needed now was some support from the best boyfriend in the world.

This was the biggest change he had ever had to make, but he knew in his heart he was on the right track. And he was happy. New York was still calling his name and he was definitely going to answer. Now to just figure out how to get there….


	2. Moving Forward

**Hey guys me again,**

**So here's the second chapter, hope you like it (:**

**Please review as I'm not quite sure of the direction I want to take so any ideas would be great.**

**Thanks for reading**

**3**

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

P.s. I have updated this chapter due to mistake being pointed out by claudiavonberckefeldt! Thanks for that (:

'You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight'

This was the song blaring from Kurt's headphones as he walked to meet Blaine for their coffee date. It was his favourite song, ever since Blaine had sung it, the first time Kurt had seen him perform at Dalton. It was the song that had made him fall in love with Blaine although he would never admit it; it was love at first sight. It was also the first time he had seen the Warblers in full swing, and he loved it, the way they were loved by the entire school and enjoyed so much of what they were doing. The Warblers would always have a soft spot in his heart. This song was on constant repeat at the moment, more so than usual as it reminded him of a great memory and a time when things were simpler.

Kurt had left quarter of an hour earlier than he normally would have to meet Blaine, so that he could get out and just enjoy some fresh air, for the first time in 4 days. He had always been a people person and even just walking through the streets and seeing people made him feel better immediately no matter what the situation, he didn't ever think he'd be happy away from a large city. That was part of the reason he wanted to go to New York, it was such a vast city you could get lost in the people and it would never be quiet, unlike Lima that sometimes felt like such a dead end place. He passed men playing football, Kids in the park, couples sat on the benches just enjoying time together and then he passed a mum with two kids arguing over who would get to go down the slide first. Kurt missed being young and that being your only care in the world. He partially wanted to just be 7 again and be young and carefree and have nothing to worry about. But then he wouldn't have Blaine. Blaine. Just thinking about him made Kurt speed up and head straight in the direction of the Lima Bean.

Once he turned the corner to the block that the Lima Bean was on he caught sight of Blaine and a huge smile spread from one side of his face to the other. Their eyes locked, neither one wanting to look away in case it was all a dream. Kurt sped up and was practically running by the time he got to Blaine and Blaine just opened his arms. Hugs were hugs in Kurt's mind usually but this one, this one let out everything Kurt had been bottling up and keeping from Blaine about the past few days, and all his apologies, and Blaine's was full of compassion and love and forgiveness. Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's and said

'Don't you ever do that to me again Kurt Hummel, Do you hear me? Never. I love you. Don't block me out.'

All Kurt could do was nod his head in agreement as tears streaked down his face. He couldn't understand why he blocked Blaine out. It wasn't like him. But he couldn't focus on that now. Blaine leaned in and kissed him. But it was more than normal. It was every bit of passion and support Blaine could muster up, and that was really sexy to Kurt. That one kiss turned into a full make out session just left of the Lima Bean, which was only broken apart by someone walking by and coughing at them. Both boys pulled back blushing but with a new take on their relationship; it was like Kurt hadn't blocked Blaine out at all. They walked into the Lima bean, and fell into their usual routine, one of them buying the drinks, today Blaine insisted, and the other finding a table. Once they both sat Kurt started asking Blaine how his days had been whilst Kurt had been missing in action. He cringed and felt awful at Blaine's replies of didn't do much, worried about you, got angry, school sucked, couldn't concentrate, the list went on. 'But' Blaine said 'I get why you did it, I probably would have done the same thing so don't worry.' How was it that he always knew what Kurt was thinking and could say the right things!

'So why did you want to meet here?' was Blaine's first question to Kurt, and Kurt knew he didn't mean why had he chosen the Lima Bean.

'I… I… I've done a lot of thinking over the last few days and I still want to go to New York, I need to get out of Lima it's just too small for me, I just want to be free and in New York with a new dream. I had a call 4 other schools after I got my rejection from NYADA my dad told me, all from really good singing and acting schools except one. One was kind of out of the blue.' He stopped to take a sip of his coffee. Blaine was looking at him, just waiting, knowing Kurt would get there in his own time. 'It was from a fashion design College just 10 minutes from NYADA and I… I think I want to go for it. Singing has always been my dream, but that was at NYADA. And I don't want to waste a year of my life waiting to reaudition for it. And I do love clothes. The only issue is I have to have a full portfolio done by the end of this week and be in New York next week to present it.'

Blaine thought about this for a while, he almost came out with a begging response to stay with him for the next year and audition for NYADA together, but he knew he couldn't do that. He just wanted Kurt to be happy. So instead he said 'well what are we still doing sat here, we have a portfolio to build!'

Kurt's face lit up and immediately went to order two coffees to go, because they would need it. And then they headed back to Kurt's. And Kurt promised himself that first thing the next morning he would ring Rachel and talk to her. He did miss her and her craziness, it was fair to say she was his best friend besides Blaine and he loved her to pieces despite the crazy.

When Burt and Carole got home that evening, they went up to Kurt's bedroom to see how he was doing. They had both been terribly worried about him, as he hadn't seemed right when they had left. But what they saw couldn't have made them happier. Kurt's bedroom was a mess with designs and plans and paper everywhere, the information for what the college expected, pencils scattered all over the place, and Kurt and Blaine curled up on the bed together, fast asleep, exhausted from all the work. Burt carefully shut the door, and smiled at his wife, He knew his son had a new project and was going to be just fine.


	3. Surprises and Secrets

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry there's been such a delay with the next chapter, but I've been on a family holiday in cornwall with no internet access so I haven't been able to upload. It's been torture but I'm back, and I shall try and upload more often, so here you go (:**

**Please read and review, I would love your feedback!**

**3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

Blaine was the first to awake. At first with a sadness upon his chest when he forgot that he had heard from Kurt and that Kurt was okay. And then he looked down on the sleeping man next to him and a smile spread across his face, as he remembered that his boyfriend was okay and safe and wasn't blocking him out anymore. It was Blaine's smiling face that Kurt woke up to.

'Hey you.' Blaine said.

'Hey yourself' was Kurt's reply before he rolled out of bed to view the damage done last night. There were drawings everywhere. None that matched up, none that could be the collection he needed for his portfolio, all of which were good but in Kurt's eyes just not good enough. He needed inspiration and a way out of his room! There literally was paper everywhere. Blaine came up behind him, wrapped his arms around his waist, as Kurt leaned into the embrace and whispered in his ear 'We'll get there.' It was all Kurt needed to hear. 'But breakfast first I think' Blaine said. At that moment Kurt realised that neither of them had eaten since brunch the day before and they were very hungry. As they headed down the stairs to the kitchen, they could hear the unmistakable sound of three voices. Kurt could place all three but could not for the life of him understand why one was there. His dad and Carole's voices he could recognise a mile off but it was the third that he would also always recognise, but was not expecting to hear in his Kitchen for quite some time.

As they walked into the kitchen they were met by worried stares from his Dad and Carole, and one of worry and relief that he was okay. Rachel flung herself across the kitchen at Kurt and engulfing him into one of the biggest hugs of his life. And he reciprocated it. He missed her; he would admit it to anyone who asked. She was one of his best friends, and the one he always turned to for support and help when he needed it, and boy did he need her right now. He could feel her crying into his shoulder, and trying to get a complete sentence. But all he could make out was 'so sorry….. Didn't mean….. Make sure….. Okay…. Love you….. Wish….. Different…. don't….. Alone….' Before he stepped in and pulled her away from him, just far enough that he could look her in the eyes and say

'Rach, I love you, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you since, I just needed to regroup I guess you could say. I hope you can forgive me!'

Rachel stood there shocked; she couldn't understand why he was sorry. She felt so bad that she got in and he didn't when she knew they were equals in singing if not him being slightly better, not that she'd admit that to anyone but him. She composed herself and said 'You have nothing to be sorry about. I would have been exactly the same if not worse if that happened to me, and I understand why you did it, it was just hard not talking to you. Not being able to talk it all through with you. I want to help you with your audition for next year or with whatever you've chosen to do now.'

It was in that speech, that Blaine had moved over to the other side of the kitchen to stand beside Burt and Carole whilst eating a piece of toast, to let those two catch up. And Kurt had come to the realisation of where his inspiration was, and how to be the best he could be. He knew what he had to do. He just had to run it by his Dad and Carole and then Rach but he couldn't see her having any issues with it.

'Fashion' was what he said, and that was all it took for him to see the realisation in Rachel's eyes and the confusion in his parents. So he spoke to the room, but mainly directing it at his parents. 'It has taken me a while to realise that perhaps NYADA isn't the place for me. I don't want to spend the next year of my life just waiting for the audition, and then the letter, it's too much anticipation. So as you know I love fashion, I create new outfits that are seen as weird, wacky and fabulous all in one. So I want to change my path and go to the NYADA of fashion design, TFFA, New York's The Future of Fashion Academy. The Academy leader rang you last week dad and told you that if I wanted a place there all I had to do was present a portfolio of my designs to them by this Monday coming, six days from now. And I want to go for it. Although I don't know how they heard about me.'

At that statement both Blaine and Rachel looked sheepish, and his parents, well Carole was practically his Mum now, looked proud that he'd come out strong.

'What do you know?' he directed at Blaine and Rachel. The two of them looked at each other and Blaine stepped forward.

'It was Rachel's idea, she knew that although she didn't want to believe it there was a chance that neither of you would get in, so we created some backups.'

Rachel softly said 'I applied to 3 other singing and acting schools, and had Blaine do the same for you except for you we did two singing and acting schools and two fashion design Academy's. It was just a backup, just in case. Are you mad?'

Kurt smiled and hugged her. 'No I'm glad you did. You've given me more opportunities that I could have asked for. You have done more for me than I could ever have expected and for that I shall forever be in your debt. Both of you' he said the final bit turning towards Blaine, and trying to converse all the love he had in that simple look. He knew it worked by the smile that formed on Blaine's lips. The same look being given straight back.

'Which is why I need to ask you a favour. Rach I need to get a portfolio completed in 6 days and for that I need inspiration, the inspiration that comes from being in New York…'

'O my gosh of course! Pack a bag and you can stay with me! It'll be like Nationals again!'

Kurt looked to his dad who simply nodded at him and said 'I have always believed in you, Son. We've had our hurdles and our bumps in the road, but we've come out the other side strong and closer than ever. And I know this is something that you have to do. So go to New York and get this portfolio done. I love you kiddo. Go be you.'

By the end of Burt's speech, both Burt and Kurt were in floods. Kurt threw himself at his Dad and hugged him with everything he had and said in his ear 'I love you dad, you will always be my hero. Take care of yourself whilst I'm gone won't you?' Kurt felt his Dad nod against his shoulder.

Kurt then hugged Carole. 'Take care of him won't you' he whispered in her ear, 'you have done wonders for this family and I love you, thank you.' And with that he grabbed Blaine's hand, nodded at Rachel and said half an hour, and then headed upstairs to pack with Blaine in tow.

Once they got to Kurt's room, neither spoke but poured themselves into the task at hand. Blaine started picking up all of the designs from the night before and putting them in a folder for Kurt to take with him, whilst Kurt packed a weeks' worth of clothes into his suit case. Blaine finished before Kurt and just watched him pack, realising this was the last time he would see him in at least a week. He knew he had done his bit, and that he had provided Kurt with everything he needed to survive, he just didn't know how to say good bye. They'd never been apart for longer than a couple of days.

When Kurt finished packing he turned around to see Blaine watching him with tears rolling down his face. It was then that Blaine started to talk. 'I know we only have 5 minutes before you go, and I don't know what to say, what to do, what the best thing to do in this situation is. In a way I don't want you to go, but of course I do because this is your dream. I just don't know how to be here without you. I love you so much, you are my world and I just haven't figured out how to let go yet.' He said with a laugh coming through the sobs that wracked his body. 'I need you to know I'm happy for you and that this is a really long ramble of words that really mean nothing and … and..'

'I'm going to miss you too.' Was all that Kurt said. And with that they just held each other for the last couple of minutes they had together. Then the taxi honked its horn and Rachel yelled for Kurt. SO with one last longing look, and a meaningful kiss, Kurt picked up his suitcase and Blaine, the deigns, and they headed down the stairs. Kurt hugged his dad and Carole and headed out to the taxi with Rachel, with one last look at his house. He knew he'd be back, but he also knew nothing would be the same again.

'The train station please' said Rachel to the taxi driver. And then to Kurt, 'It's the start of an adventure. Let's go show them what we are made of!'.

**There we go! What did you guys think? **

**Please Review! **

**Hope you enjoyed reading**

**3**


End file.
